Various vehicles rely on rotors to provide propulsion and/or lift. Common examples include helicopters, quadrotors, and propeller-driven aircraft. Other examples include fan boats, also referred to as air boats. Such vehicle may be referred to generally as rotorcraft.
Some rotorcraft may include RF communication systems. For example, most aircraft include both voice communication systems and data communication systems which rely on RF communication links to communication with one or more ground-based communication systems with other aircraft, or satellites. In some circumstances rotation of the rotors may introduce interference with RF signals transmitted from a rotorcraft. Such interference may vary as a function various parameters including the rotor speed, the aircraft orientation, transmission direction and the signal frequency. Accordingly, systems and methods mitigate such interference may find utility.